Ultimate Ronan/Jacky 50A
Biography Although there is no existing "Ultimate Ronan", this Ronan's front name is taken from the universe he orginates from, which is the Ultimate universe, also known as Earth-1610. In this version, Ronan is not a Kree, but the son of Thanos, which in Earth-1610, unlike the Earth-616 version, is not a maniacal warlord like in the mainstream universe Thanos, and the ruler of an empire called "Acheron". This Ronan also wields a weapon named "The Ultimate Weapon" that looks like a staff instead of the mainstream universe's Ronan "Universal Weapon" hammer. This version of Ronan is also seemed to be stronger than the mainstream Ronan. The prove is the fact that this Ronan can disable other energy sources, such as Human Torch's ability to generate fire, rendering him powerless, heal wounds with his weapon, hold the Fantastic Four of Earth-1610 by himself, manipulate energy samples, and superhumanly strong. However, in Earth-1610, he is defeated by The Thing of Earth-1610 with his own weapon. Class Tactician *Gains extra turn and Tactical Maneuvers when attacking or being attacked by Blasters and takes reduced damage from Blasters. *Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators counters Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes and takes reduced damage from Tacticians. Blaster *Deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks when attacking or being attacked by Bruisers. *Vulnernable to Tacticians. Tacticians gains extra turn and Tactical Maneuvers when attacking or being attacked by Blasters. Recruit *Complete the Ultimate-1610 Lockbox collection. Ultimate-1610 Lockbox "A Lockbox made in another universe... Allegedly where parallel versions of us existed in many different ways..." Recruitment Dialogue *Ultimate Ronan: "I appreciate your humbleness to recruit me, agent. I shall stand with you.." *Ronan (Earth-616): "THERE IS NO RONAN OTHER THAN ME!" *Ultimate Ronan: "Then bring it on." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Ruler Of Acheron *May not be in the same team as other heroes. However, can be teamed up with normal Ronan. Can also be teamed up with characters with the Team-Up Bonus In The Ultimate. *Tacticians cannot gain extra turn by attacking Ultimate Ronan. **If attempted to do so, has a 20% chance for Ultimate Ronan to gain the extra turn instead of the attacking Tactician. *Has above-average stats. *Can be teamed up with fellow Lockbox characters and characters that have similar effects like this. *Fellow Lockbox characters and "unteamable" characters has a bonus chance to deal critical damage. Ultimate Son Of Thanos *Immune to most non-harmful debuffs. *Chance to gain Ultimate Power when being attacked. ** Ultimate Power: 'Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. 'Wielder Of The Ultimate Weapon *For 2 turns, locks down all of the enemies' passives. Only can occur once in the start of the match. *Gains a random buff in the start of the match. *Gains another random buff in the next 5 rounds. *Chance to change debuffs taken into buffs. Actions Ultimate Weapon (Level 1) *Special properties: **Multi-Function: Can be used to perform different actions. Acheron's Wrath (Level 1A) *1 hit. *Melee energy attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Targeted: Attacks against targets with this debuff is guaranteed crit. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter-attacks. ** Mark Of The Accuser: Takes more damage from Ultimate Ronan's attacks. The amount of damage taken is increased each time when Ronan is attacked. *Grants: **(Self) Ultimate Power: '''Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Hit: 100% to hit the target. **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage to Exposed targets. '''Might Of Thanos (Level 1B) *3 hits. *Ranged energy attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Shield-Breaker: Removes and prevents shields while active. **Intimidated: Reduces attack, accuracy and defense. **Remove Buffs: Removes beneficial buffs from the target. ** Mark Of Thanos: '''Takes more damage from Ultimate Ronan's critical attacks and has Fatal Blow applied to all allies' attacks against targets with this debuff. Only can be inflicted when '''Mark Of The Accuser debuff is active in the target. Does not overwrite Mark Of The Accuser. *Grants: **(All allies) Ultimate Power: '''Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. '''Judgement Of The Accuser (Level 2) *15 hits. *Ranged energy attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to crit. **Stun (90%): Loses the next turn and reduced chance to dodge. **Radiation Exposure: Takes damage every turn and takes more damage from energy attacks. *Grants: **(All allies) Regeneration: Gains health over-time. **(All allies) Ultimate Power: '''Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. '''Acheron's Might (Level 6) *Multi-Function: Can be used to perform other different actions. Protection Of Acheron (Level 6A) *Buff. *Buff energy electric fire. *Buffs all allies. *Grants: **(All allies) Shield Of Acheron: '''Grants all allies a shield, absorbing limited amount of damage. Does not overwrite other shields. Shield power is 500 and doubled if more shield is applied to allies. **(All allies) '''Ultimate Power: '''Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. **(All allies) Strengthened: Attack increased by 25%. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after using this action. ** Thanos' Assist': Consumes all stacks of Ultimate Power and grants an additional Ultimate Power to all allies even if this effect consumes Ultimate Power. Also removes Mark Of Thanos and Mark Of The Accuser from all enemies for a better effect. '''Acheron Armageddon (Level 6B)' *20 hits. *Ranged energy attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Defense reduced and takes damage over-time. **Bleeding: Takes damage over-time while active and takes extra damage if performing a hostile action. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Static Charge: Nearby electric attacks may cause damage to other enemies. *Grants: **(All allies) Ultimate Power: 'Chance to take 10% less damage and gains an extra turn and increased stats by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. *Special properties: **'Thanos' Assist: Consumes all stacks of Ultimate Power and grants an additional Ultimate Power to all allies even if this effect consumes Ultimate Power. Also removes Mark Of Thanos and Mark Of The Accuser from all enemies for a better effect. Fury Of Acheron (Level 9) *50 hits. *Ranged energy attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Special properties: **Total Exploitation: Exploits enemies that have any buffs or debuffs. **Catastrophic: Cannot be protected against, ignores most avoidance effect, and guaranteed to hit. ** ''' Thanos' Rage: '''Consumes all stacks of Ultimate Power to deal extra damage and inflicts 5 random debuffs, only if Ultimate Ronan has at least 3 stacks of Ultimate Power. *Grants: **(All allies) Rising Up: Has a chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, or Agile. Team-Up Bonuses *Red In The Ledger: Heroes who are at first villains. *Debbie Downers: Heroes who are dour. *Far Far Away: Heroes who are from space. *Related-But-Different: Ultimate Ronan and Nebula. *Double Accusers: Ultimate Ronan and Ronan the Accuser (Earth-616). *Safety First: Heroes who wears Helmet. *In The Ultimate: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from the Ultimate Earth-1610 universe. Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Category:Lockbox